survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
King
King is the Alpha of the Leashed Dog Pack and the main protagonist in Survivors: The Voyage of the Leashed Dogs. Description King is a huge wolf-dog with white and gray fur, thick fur, a long tail, pointed ears, and bright blue eyes. Personality King is kind and gentle dog in nature, but when it comes to defending his firends and pack he will fight to the death to save them. He treats all of his dogs with respect and so do they. He rarely ever gets angry at his pack, but always makes sure they are doing their jobs and are respectful to one another. King leads his pack with compassion and would never harm a member of his pack nor betray them. When it comes to eating, King has Penny and Vandal sort out the food to make sure that all dogs get an equal amount of food. When it comes to punishments, usually, King would either take away a section of food from the punished dog or have them do the Omega jobs for a whole day. King has all of their packmate do the Great Howl during a full moon and makes sure that their packmates are always doing their jobs properly. However, whenever a packmate is in trouble, King is willing to do everything in his power to save the dog in trouble, When it comes to intruders, at first King is hostile to the newcomers if he sees it treatens his pack, but if they are posing no threat he will let the intruder pass but will give them a warning. When it comes to Fierce Dogs, although King dislikes Fierce Dogs for their brutal nature and not showing any mercy towards other animals, King believes that not all Fierce Dogs are evil and some have good in them. History Before the Big Growl: King was adopted and raised as with a wolf pack, but he never truly liked it. His older brothers and sister always made fun of him and the members of his pack always picked on him and made fun of him. Also the alpha of the pack and King's adopted father never wanted him as a son, due to the fact that he was part dog. The only ones who truly loved him was one of his sisters and his mother. One day King fell into a river and was swept away from his pack's home territory. Thankfully, he was rescued by a family of five humans (four children and grandfather) and they brought him back home to live with them. Since then, King has lived a happy life and has almost forgotten about his wolf pack. After the Big Growl: After King escapes his destroyed house, he helps his friends rescue the other dogs that trapped inside their house. After they are all rescued King says that they only way to survive is to work together as a pack. After sees the skills of his friends, they vote that he should be the Alpha of the pack. At first King is hesitant since he has never lead a pack before and worries that he may make the wrong chose and get someone killed. However, Trapper tells him that he is ready to lead and that he should doubt himself, plus Charlie says he knew would be a good leader for a pack the day they met. Filled with confidence, King accepts his role as Alpha chooses the ranks of the new pack members. When the pack begin to travel, King begins to get concerned about his new positions as Alpha dog. Trivia * King's Pup Pack name was Yipper * His father was a husky and his mother was a wolf * He is around 4 1/2 years old